


Campbound

by lucidSeraph



Category: Homestuck, Psychonauts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidSeraph/pseuds/lucidSeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psychonauts characters play Homestuck.</p><p>... that's really all there is to say on the matter</p><p>this is my friend Mon's stupid fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campbound

\-- acrobaticGoggles [AG] began pestering germanicAuthoritarian [GA]\--

  
AG: so uh, might be a slight problem here? i’m not actually sure.   
GA: What is it?   
AG: well remember how you prototyped my sprite with the bacon?   
GA: Yes, of course. The intent was to give us a distinct tactical advantage by depowering the imps via an absurd initial prototyping.   
AG: well uh, unintended side effect!   
AG: you also know how agent cruller just loves bacon?   
AG: like he can’t resist bacon ever.   
GA: …   
GA: Oh, no.   
AG: yeah you might want to check the viewscreen, sasha.   
AG: i mean it’s actually working out pretty well for cruller even if he keeps getting distracted by himself.   
AG: the whole glowy mentor thing seems to be keeping his mind together.   
AG: but uh, i have a bad feeling about imps with untold psychic powers.   
GA: Actually, we should be alright.   
GA: As you’re already in the medium, Cruller’s prototyping will have no effect on the imps.   
GA: Hold on. Someone else is pestering me.   


\-- groovyGnosis [GG] began pestering germanicAuthortarian [GA] \--

  
GG: daaarling! i have taken the liberty of prototyping your sprite for you~   
GG: i hope you like it! i know you would have preferred something a bit more, you know, orderly, but i thought the colors were just lovely!   
GA: Oh no.   
GA: Milla, I know you meant well, but, ah.   
GA: Did you. Already forget about…   
GG: … oh no darling! oh goodness, i did forget! :( :( :(   
GG: i am so terribly sorry, how could i be so heartless as to forget that!?   
GG: i feel terrible.   
GA: It’s.   
GA: …   
GA: It’s alright, it’s an easy thing to forget.   
GA: I suppose this will make the imps easier to kill on some level.   
GG: i will try to find a way to undo this, i am so very sorry, truly…   
GA: Don’t bother. What’s done is done. I simply need to find something for a second prototyping to mitigate… that.   
GG: well okay if you say so darling~   
GG: you go back to helping razputin, i think he will be needing your assistance actually very soon!   
GG: see you~!   
GG: <3   


\-- groovyGnosis [GG] ceased pestering germanicAuthortarian [GA] --

GA: …   
GA: <3

***

> Be the Prince of Time

You are now Sasha Nein, and you are trying very hard not to look at your absolutely horrifying TiffanyLampSprite. It’s hideous. So hideous. And you can only imagine the untold horrors of — shudder — bacon tiffany lamp imps.   
This is already shaping up to be the worst day of your life. 


End file.
